


Goodnight

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuteness, mutsuire, mutsuki x urie, this is cheesy as f, this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutsuki can't sleep and asks to sleep with Urie for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad when I realized that this ship had little to no fanfiction so here you go. I’m sorry it’s so cheesy and probably OOC. (Obviously based before the Auction arc)

Mutsuki was pacing in front of his closed door. When it usually happened every few nights but that night it was bothering Urie. He was excited for the next day. Excited for the auction and the possible outcome of a promotion it could provide. So he was just wanted to sleep away the hours until that event. However with Mutsuki nervously pacing in front of his door mumbling incoherent words, sleep was out of the question for Urie.

The investigator let out an annoyed huff, he got up on his feet and sauntered towards his door with a frown. Why couldn’t Mutsuki bother Saiko? She was up; he could hear her anime from across the corridor.

He wrenched his door open to see the latter jump, Mutsuki turned to look at him shyly through the mess of his green bob. “Urie-kun?” Mutsuki called in a questioning tone of voice.

“(Why can’t you let me sleep?) Why are you out here?” Urie deadpanned. He watched as Mutsuki let a nervous smile slip onto his face as he began to fiddle with the hem of his over-sized shirt timidly.

“I can’t sleep” Mutsuki mumbled.

Huffing, Urie leaned against his door to study the jumpy latter.

“(Of course you can’t) Is something wrong?” asked the other, in the most gentlest voice he could muster up without cringing at it. He wasn’t made for stuff like this.

“I’m just nervous for tomorrow.”

Not knowing what to say to the other, Urie stepped away, he glanced at Mutsuki one last time and grumbled out a ‘goodnight’ to the other.

When the door was almost shut again, Mutsuki nervously called his name. Causing him to stop doing what he was doing and stare at Mutuski with a bored face.

“C-c-could I ugh….could I sleep with you…it’ll…help my nerves.” Mutsuki shyly asked, looking up at Urie with a nervous stare as he bit his lip waiting for any response.

Urie didn’t know why but the question sent a warm feeling to his chest, he hid his look of surprise and quickly recomposed himself. Hoping that Mutsuki hadn’t seen it. Urie opened his door wider. He stepped aside and watched as Mutsuki tip-toed in with a small smile playing on his lips.

Without saying anything to Mutsuki, Urie slipped back into his bed. He moved to the edge closest to the wall and wondered why his face felt warm when Mutsuki slipped in beside him with a flustered face. The other rolled over to face him and gazed back at Urie with a smile, appreciative of the other’s kindness.

“Is this okay?”

“(Yeah) I don’t know.”

Mutsuki let a soft giggle escape his lips at the response, he moved in closer to Urie enjoying the warmness of the other.

“C-c-can I touch you?” Mutsuki asked, he stared up at Urie with wide eyes filled with hope.

Ignoring his own embarrassment and the weird flop the question caused in his stomach. Urie quickly scowled but answered “don’t care.”

Hesitantly Mutsuki scooted even closer until his head rested under Urie’s chin. The other froze at the touch but relaxed almost instantly, his heart sped up and he hoped Mutsuki couldn’t hear it. That would be embarrassing; Mutsuki was only in his way and nothing more. But when Mutsuki’s lanky arms wrapped around his waist and a small sigh escaped the latter’s lips. Urie couldn’t help wonder what if Mutsuki was something more? However he quickly shook his head at that thought and tried to focus on the fact that Mutsuki was hugging him tightly.

As if on instinct (he hoped it was merely instinct) Urie wrapped his arms around Mutsuki’s waist and pulled the other closer to him enjoying the strange feelings he was receiving. His boy felt Relaxed and he couldn’t help but like the feel of holding the other, perhaps he should do this more. He felt less lonely with Mutsuki, beside Mutsuki was the only tolerable member of the squad.

“Good night.” Mutsuki whispered eventually, feeling sleep call. When he gained no response from Urie he moved his head back and stared up at the other to see that Urie had fallen asleep with a small smile playing on his lips. 

Mutsuki felt his heat skip a beat at the sight, he let out a small sigh and nuzzled Urie’s chin before falling asleep cuddled closely to Urie and with his own smile.


End file.
